governorofpokerfandomcom-20200213-history
Proficiency Help
HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH FREQUENTLY Please, read these phrases and use them when you speak English. *Are you working me? (Με δουλεύεις?) *i am not fighting her... (δεν την παλεύω) *i farted door latches... (έκλασα πόμολα) *You changed my lights (Μου άλλαξες τα φώτα) *I | He/She/It | We |You | They did her from hand (Την έκαναν από χέρι) *It doesn't exist we say (δεν υπάρχει λέμε) *Welcome my eyes the two (Καλώς τα μάτια μου τα δυο) *The fat priest ate fat lentil, why fat priest did you eat fat lentil? (Ο Παπάς ο παχύς έφαγε παχιά φακή, γιατί παπά παχύ έφαγες παχιά φακή;) *Fart me a stonewall of bullocks! (Κλάσε μου μια μάντρα αρχ...) *He is a fart bathtub (Είναι κλασομπανιέρας) *I made my shit cracker (Έκανα το σκατό μου παξιμάδι) *Better five and in hand than ten and waiting (Κάλιο 5 και στο χέρι παρά 10 και καρτέρι) *Better donkey-bonding than donkey-searching (Κάλιο γαϊδουρόδενε παρά γαϊδουρογύρευε) *It says! (Λέει) *It says many! (Λέει πολλά) *It wrote! (έγραψε) *I took it in my scalp (τα πήρα στο κρανίο) *It counts (Μετράει) *I've played them! (Τα έχω παίξει) *I made her lottery! (Την έκανα λαχείο) *I stayed bone! (Έμεινα κόκαλο) *I saw the Christ soldier. (Είδα τον Χριστό φαντάρο) *It happened the come to see. (Έγινε το έλα να δεις) *Like the unfair curse. (Σαν την άδικη κατάρα) *Something's running down to the gypsies. (Kάτι τρέχει στα γύφτικα) *It didn't sit on us.(Δεν μας έκατσε) *He gives her to me. (Μου την δίνει) *You take him and you incline (Τον παίρνεις και γέρνεις) *It breaks her to me. (Μου την σπάει) *He owes me his horns. (Μου χρωστά τα κέρατα του) *Who pays the bride. (Ποιος πληρώνει την νύφη?) *He made them sea (Τα έκανε θάλασσα) *He doesn't understand Christ. (Δεν καταλαβαίνει Χριστό!) *Your mind and a pound and the painter's brush. (Τα μυαλά σου και μία λίρα και του μπογιατζή ο κόπανος) *I came out of my clothes. (Βγήκα από τα ρούχα μου) *This place is at Devil's mother. (Αυτό είναι στου διαόλου την μάνα) *It rains chair legs. (Βρέχει καρεκλοπόδαρα) *Hairs curly. (Τρίχες κατσαρές) *I don't have face to come out in society. (Δεν έχω πρόσωπο να αντικρίσω την κοινωνία) *How from here morning morning? (Πώς από δω πρωί πρωί?) *I don't know my blindness. (Δεν ξέρω την τύφλα μου) *The Blind man's rights (Του στραβού το δίκιο) *I see it pale. (Τα βλέπω χλωμά) *He is de-watered! (Αυτός είναι ξενέρωτος) *Did he tell her to me now? (Μου την είπε τώρα?) *You are for the festivals. (Είσαι για τα πανηγύρια) *Three-blanket party. (Τρικούβερτο γλέντι) *You catch me? (Με πιάνεις?) *They don't chew. (Δεν μασάνε) *Does the goat chew taramas? (Μασάει η κατσίκα ταραμά? *Slow the cabbages! (Σιγά τα λάχανα) *Catch the egg and give it a haircut. (Πιάσε το αυγό και κούρευτο!!) *Are we gluing coffee pots? (Μπρίκια κολλάμε?) *Marrows drums! (Κολοκύθια τούμπανο) *Marrows with olive & oregano. (Κολοκύθια λαδορύγανη) *They played wood. (Έπαιξαν ξύλο) *On the deaf man's door, knock as much as you want. (Στου κουφού την πόρτα, όσο θέλεις βρόντα) *Slow the much oil (Σιγά τον πολυέλαιο) *To the down-down of the writing (Στο κάτω κάτω της γραφής) *Are you asking and the change from over? (Ζήτας και τα ρέστα από πανώ;) *In the end, they shave the groom. (Στο τέλος ξυρίζουν τον γαμπρό.) *He ate door/Χ/invalidity. (Έφαγε πόρτα/Χι/άκυρο) *He sleeps with the chickens. (Κοιμάται με τις κότες) *He stuck me to the wall. (Με κόλλησε στον τοίχο) *He returned me the entrails. (Μου γύρισε τα άντερα.) *He sat on my neck. (Μου κάθισε στο λαιμό.) *Has the weather turnings. (Έχει ο καιρός γυρίσματα.) *He does the duck/American. (Κάνει την πάπια/τον Αμερικάνο.) *We did black eyes to see you. (Κάναμε μαύρα μάτια να σε δούμε) *Slow the eggs. (σιγά τα αβγά) *He put the tail under the crotch. (έβαλε την ουρά στα σκέλια) *Saint John's is only once. (μια φορά είναι τ Άϊ-Γιαννιού) *Are you scratching? (ξύνεις?) *Scratcher! (Ξύστη!) *Slow the very-oil (Σιγά τον πολυέλαιο) *Shit high and watch (Χέσε ψηλά κι αγνάντευε) *He does the chinese man (Κάνει τον κινέζο) *He pulls masturbation (τραβάει μαλακία) *He sells insanity (πουλάει τρέλα) *Heady (κεφάλά) *Atomic pizza (ατομική πίτσα) *Eye removal beats name removal. (Κάλλιο να σου βγει το μάτι παρά το όνομα) *He cannot crucify girlfriend (Δεν μπορεί να σταυρώσει γκόμενα) *I shall burn you John I shall spread you honey (Να σε κάψω Γιάννη να σ’ αλείψω μέλι) *Silk pants want skillful asses (Τα μεταξωτά βρακιά θέλουν και επιδέξιους κώλους) *Wall-wall (Τοίχο-τοίχο) *You will fart me a pound of testicles! (Θα μου κλάσεις μια μάντρα αρχίδια!) *From where does the red mullet fart through? (Από που κλάνει το μπαρμπούνι;) *The rials-rials and remarkable cold (Τα ριάλια ριάλια τσε πούντα) *It will happen the prostitute's. (Θα γίνει της πουτάνας) *Never of the drinks. (Ποτέ των ποτών) *About appetite, pumpkin pie (Περί ορέξεως, κολοκυθόπιτα) *Slow the thing (Σιγά το πράγμα) *Take my testicles asshole (Πάρτα αρχίδια μου μαλάκα) *Take them to dont owe them to you (Πάρτα να μην στα χρωστάω) *You swelled my testicles (Μου πρηξες τα αρχίδια) *Prostitute's banister (Της πουτάνας το κάγκελο) *You have your black carpéts(καρπέτς) (Έχεις τα μάυρα σου τα χάλια) *He got belled (Καμπανιάστηκε) *Am I wearing horseshoes to cicadas? (Τζιτζίκια πεταλώνω;) *To my testicles (στα αρχίδια μου) *eye vs eye (οφθαλμός αντί οφθαλμού) *We have you to the Opa Opa (Σε έχουμε στα όπα όπα) *people unwritten wood unhidden (Άνθρωπος αγράμματος ξύλο απελέκητο) *Like the barber's ass (Σαν τον κώλο του κουρέα) *Like the monkey's ass (Σαν τον κώλο της μαιμούς) *Ιt will laugh and the colourfull goat (Θα γελάσει και το παρδαλό κατσίκι) *Are you with your goods? (Είσαι με τα καλά σου) *I'm playing her (Την παίζω) *You're not playable! (Δεν παίζεσαι!) *I write you to my testicles! (Στα αρχίδια μου σε γράφω!) *Anybody walking in the night steps on mud and shit (Όποιος τη νύχτα περπατεί, λάσπες και σκατά πατεί) *If February februarizes it will smell summer, but if he gets angry he will bury us in the snow. (Ο Φλεβάρης κι αν φλεβίσει καλοκαίρι θα μυρίσει. μα αν τύχει και θυμώσει μες στο χιόνι θα μας χώσει.) *Live my Black (horse) to eat in May clover (ζήσε μαύρε μου να φας το Μαη τριφύλλι (μαύρο λέγανε παλιότερα το άλογο)) *Lot of ticki-ticki makes the mind (apple) Firiki (Το πολύ το τικι τικι κάνει το μυαλό φιρίκι) *Lot of tacka-tacka makes the child asshole (Το πολύ το τακα τακα κάνει το παιδί μαλάκα) *Of the Saint Cock's (Του Αγίου Πούτσου) *Plate are you doing me? (Πλάκα με κάνεις;) *He farted mints (έκλασε μέντες) *She is a takeall (Eίναι παρτόλα) *The fast and charm it has (Το γοργόν και χάρην έχει) *I cut vein (Έκοψα φλέβα) *He does priests (Κάνει παπάδες) *The masturbation goes cloud (Η μαλακία πάει σύννεφο) *Shit us! (Χέσε μας!) *Bad year have you! (Κακό χρόνο να'χεις!) *Eat eyes fishes and the belly roundstreet (Φάτε μάτια ψάρια και κοιλιά περίδρομο) *He is asswidth! (είναι κωλόφαρδος!) *It ate him the black snake (τον έφαγε το μαύρο φίδι) *Whoever walks at night, mud and shit he presses (όποιος νύχτα περπατεί, λάσπες και σκατά πατεί) *At the deaf's door, as much as you want hit (στου κουφού την πόρτα όσο θέλεις βρόντα) *The fly did ass and it shitted all the world (έκανε η μύγα κώλο και έχεσε τον κόσμο όλο) *Take my three (Παρ' τα τρία μου) *They exploded nose the slappers (Έσκασαν μύτη οι μπάτσοι!) *I tapped you for the goods (Σε τάπωσα για τα καλά) *black man's fig tree (η συκιά του μαύρου - κυπριακό) *Cut your neck (κόψε το λαιμό σου) *The feminin horse shitted in the field (χέστηκε η φοράδα στ'αλώνι) *it will eat the fly iron and the mosquito steel (θα φάει η μύγα σίδερο και το κουνούπι ατσάλι) *One the thief's, two the thief's, three and his bad day (Μια του κλέφτη, δυο του κλέφτη, τρεις και η κακή του μέρα) *the brains in the rails (Τα μυαλά στα κάγκελα) *you will say the water little water (θα πεις το νερό νεράκι) *bad dog death doesn't have (κακό σκυλί ψόφο δεν έχει) *the nigger and if you wash your soap you spoil (τον αράπη κι αν τον πλένεις το σαπούνι σου χαλάς) *cocks blue (πούτσες μπλε) *blowjobs blue and green and pardal (πίπες μπλε και πράσινες και παρδαλές) *others the eyes of the rabbit and others of the owl (άλλα τα μάτια του λαγού κι άλλα της κουκουβάγιας) *From little and from crazy you learn the truth (Απο μικρό και απο τρελό μαθαίνεις την αλήθεια) *Sleepy! (Κοιμήση!) *Boil rice (βράσε ρύζι) *Like the snows (σαν τα χιόνια) *Not in the much the f (ουκ εν τω πολλώ το εύ) *When the shit blows on the wall (όταν σκάσει το σκατό στον τοίχο) *Τhe cunt drags ship (το μ@@@ί σέρνει καράβι) *Set/establish ass (στήσε κώλο) *Carpet i will be to step me (χαλί θα γίνω να με πατήσεις) *Hi! Me i am! (γεία! εγώ είμαι! -τηλεφωνική επικοινωνία-) *Shit to eat (σκατά να φάς) *Scroll the pan and found the cap (Κύλισε ο τέντζερης και βρήκε το καπάκι) *The fly make ass and shit the whole world (Έκανε η μύγα κώλο και έχεσε τον κόσμο όλο) *Masters and slaves the same shit we have become all (Αφεντικά και δούλοι ίδια σκατά γίναμε όλοι) *Cool become the bricks and whistles from the holes (Μάγκεψαν τα τούβλα σφυρίζουν και απ τις τρύπες) *One yours and one mine (Μια σου και μια μου) *Say hello to my platan (χαιρέτα μου τον πλάτανο) *Here the world burns and the cunt brushes its hair. (Εδώ ο κόσμος καίγεται και το μουνί χτενίζεται) *We fell in the pit with the assfingers. (Πέσαμε στον λάκο με τα κωλοδάχτυλα) *Little sheep white and fat, its mother's pride. (Αρνάκι άσπρο και παχύ, της μάνας του καμάρι) *Wolf black and thin, his father's longing. (Λύκος μαύρος και ισχνός, του πατέρα του καημός) *You made my three two. (Μου έκανες τα τρεία δύο) *Penis and awe. (Πέος και δέος) *Cock, ball and seesaw. (Πούτσα, μπάλα και τραμπάλα) *Listen to see. (Άκου να δεις) *Ι did them on me. (Τα έκανα πάνω μου) *I cocked her. (Την πούτσησα) *I painted her. (Την έβαψα) *Look to see. (Κοίτα να δεις) *I don't bear fly on my sword.(Δεν σηκώνω μύγα στο σπαθί μου) *Moving telephone. (Κινητό τηλέφωνο) *Congratulations, and at superiorly. (Συγχαρητήρια και εις ανώτερα.) *Why are you seeking a little spoon to give me the poison? (Tί το θες το κουταλάκι να μου δώσεις το φαρμάκι;) *Hellowings to the power. (Χαιρετίσματα στην εξουσία) *Glew you and you slipped. (Σού'φεξε και γλίστρησες) *Cool become the cork and dive.(Μάγκεψαν οι φελλοί και κάνουν καταδύσεις) *You will say the despot Panagiotis. (Θα πεις το δεσπότη Παναγιώτη) *The pussy and the octapus as long as you hit it, it spreads. (Το μουνί και το χταπόδι, όσο το βαρείς απλώνει) *I stayed bone. (Έμεινα κάγκελο) *I am dogbored (Σκυλοβαριέμαι) *Like the snows! (Σαν τα χιόνα!) *Only mountain with mountain don't mingle! (Μόνο βουνό με βουνό δε σμίγουν!) *Shit and Fromshit (Σκατά κι απόσκατα) *Pale I cut it. (Χλωμό το κόβω) *I am going to take the mountains! (Θα πάρω τα βουνά!) *Where are you going morning morning? (Πού πας πρωί πρωί?) *Watch out the much-oil! (Πρόσεχε τον πολυέλαιο!) *What honey will be done! (Τι μέλλει γενέσθαι!) *Bad dog, death hasn't got. (Κακό σκυλί ψόφο δεν έχει) *Ιn the well I pissed? (Στο πηγάδι κατούρησα?) *No cat, no harm. (Ούτε γάτα ούτε ζημιά) *Where should I tell you now. (Πού να στα λέω τώρα) *Don't make me waters. (Mη μου κάνεις νερά) *Our vagina has coagulated. (Έχει πήξει το μουνί μας) *My dudeness has left me. (Μου έφυγε η μαγκιά) *You earthed me! (Με γείωσες!) From frikipedia.... STRICTLY RECOMMENDED SITE.